Carpe Diem
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: Uma conversa sobre o fim do mundo durante a madrugada...


Carpe Diem

Autora: Keiko Maxwell

Série: Gundam Wing

Casal: HeeroxDuo

Gênero: Hum.. reflexivo? Lol General

Classificação: T

Resumo: Uma conversa sobre o fim do mundo durante a madrugada...

Disclaymer: Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertencem somente a Sunrise quem mais possuir os direitos aí – no caso milhares de japas. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fim lucrativo.

Aviso: Contêm BL (Boy's Love) leve... Se não gostar da idéia, num vem encher o saco.

Spoiler: Algo bem leve da série de Tv.

oOoOoOo

A tela do laptop se fechou com um clic silencioso, ocultando assim a fraca luz que fazia um brilho branco refletir por sobre os moveis do cômodo. Agora o que reinava era o silêncio e a escuridão. Pela janela um fraco feixe de luz tentava atravessar as pesadas cortinas escuras, uma tentativa vã.

Levantou-se e caminhando a curtos passos parou ao lado da enorme porta de correr da sacada, o vidro fechado deixando que o vento permanecesse do lado de fora e as cortinas completamente cerradas, o mundo lá fora ficava lá fora. Espiou a movimentação na avenida ao longe, podia avistar os carros passando em uma velocidade considerável e um movimento intenso mesmo sendo quase uma hora da manhã. Em sua mente as palavras do último artigo lido ainda passavam de modo rápido e fresco, lhe lembrando a todo o momento que tudo aquilo que tinha ali poderia desaparecer num simples piscar de olhos.

Deixou a cortina e a cidade com seu movimento noturno e se voltou para o sofá, o corpo espalhado de qualquer maneira sobre o espaço dos três acentos, a cabeça meio pendida para o lado e a boca aberta, ressonando levemente. A calça social e a camisa branca sendo amarrotada pelo peso e pela posição adquirida para o sono profundo ser aproveitável. As poucas mechas acastanhadas se espalhando pelo rosto e por parte do sofá, mesmo a maioria ainda se mantendo cativa na longa trança. Carregou com um pouco de dificuldade o jovem no colo, realmente ele havia adicionado uns quilinhos a mais nesse tempo em que moravam juntos.

Rumou ao quarto que dividiam há quase onze anos, depositou seu pequeno pacote entre os lençóis brancos e com alguma dificuldade lhe tirou o cinto. Pegou uma muda de roupas, moletom e camiseta, e se colocou na tarefa de despi-lo e trocá-lo. Suas mãos trabalharam rápido, já conhecendo o trabalho a ser executado. A calça social fora parar na cadeira ao lado da escrivaninha e logo após era a camisa de linho branco que lhe fazia companhia. Ajeitou o amante entre lençóis e travesseiros e voltou para a janela.

Uma ultima olhada na cidade, seria aquela a ultima vez que realmente veria a pequena loucura que era aquela movimentação toda de pessoas indo e vindo num infindável caminho de concreto e asfalto? As luzes brilhavam tentando iluminar as trevas e mesmo assim ainda lhe parecia que a noite estava mais escura do que nunca. Aquela poderia ser realmente seu ultimo vislumbre da Terra que lutara tanto para proteger e fazer prosperar novamente. Um suspiro resignado escapou de seus lábios. Uma sensação de frustração percorreu seu corpo: havia praticamente arriscado sua vida para que tudo acabasse daquela maneira, sendo destruída por um mero capricho de cientistas. Decididamente não os entendiam.

Tecnologia era necessária para o avanço, disso tinha certeza, mas até que ponto aquilo havia chego? O risco que tinham em mãos era muito grande, mas mesmo assim pareciam se divertir com tudo aquilo, como se as chances calculas de um erro acontecer simplesmente não existissem. Como um soldado ele sabia que por mais que se calculasse algo, sempre poderia dar errado. Já havia sentido isso na pele diversas vezes.

Por um momento pensou em tentar intervir de alguma forma, mas não possuía poder para tanto. Lógico, Relena poderia ajudá-lo, mas fora exatamente ela quem ajudara e financiara grande parte do projeto, a moça estava totalmente de acordo em prosseguir com a experiência.

'_...a importância desse experimento entrará para sempre na historia humana, será um feito gigantesco e um grande avanço para todos._'

A ultima frase da Ministra que ouvira em uma reportagem online lhe tirara de vez todas as esperanças de tentar impedir ou parar algo. Não discordava totalmente com ela, seria realmente um avanço estrondoso, descobrir como se formara o Big Bang e de onde havia surgido todo o universo seria algo fantástico, mas o preço era alto demais, mesmo para ele. Se algo desse errado, as probabilidade de um buraco negro surgir não eram pequenas e assim o estrago estaria feito: a Terra toda seria destruída em questões de minutos. Talvez pensando dessa maneira, não tivesse valido apena ter se sacrificado tanto para salvar a Terra durante a guerra. Afinal o próprio ser humano ainda teimava em tentar se matar, simplesmente pelo bem da ciência. Nunca entenderia.

E o que seria após a morte? Céu? Inferno? Merecia algum desses finais? As respostas não sabia, e nem saberia tão cedo, afinal não é falado que depois que se morre não se lembra de mais nada? Deixou novamente a cidade e seu movimento lá fora, cerrando de vez as cortinas do quarto e se voltando para a cama. Deixou que se corpo deitasse no seu lado da cama, mas sua mente ainda trabalhava a mil.

De braços cruzados sobre a cabeça e os olhos fitando a escuridão, em um ponto que julgava ser o teto, o pensamento de morte ainda atravessando sua mente. Não acreditava em Deus, durante sua existência nunca tinha sido criado para acreditar Nele, então a questão de para onde iria ainda lhe assombrava. Se realmente a falta de fé não o levasse para algum lugar... Esse pensamento o fazia temer algo. Não que realmente lhe importasse ir para o paraíso ou para o inferno, apenas queria que fosse para o mesmo lugar que o jovem ao seu lado fosse.

Virou-se e fitou o rosto adormecido, a claridade fraca que conseguia vencer as barreiras de tecido lhe dando uma visão turvada do rosto redondo sobre o travesseiro. Desviou sua visão por momentos para o pingente dourado sobre o peito claro. Sua mão correu inconscientemente até segurar o pequeno objeto entre os dedos, a textura lisa correndo entre seus dígitos, a sensação gélida do crucifixo lhe trazendo certo incomodo. O americano acreditava Nele, havia sido criado em uma igreja católica pelo o que se lembrava, e mesmo tendo matado tantas pessoas, ele sabia que alguém como Duo Maxwell iria para o chamado paraíso. E o que seria dele afinal?

"Seus quinze minutos de reflexão já passaram...?"

A voz doce e carregada de sono lhe tirou por um momento de seus devaneios e lhe trouxe de volta a realidade. Mesmo com os olhos cerrados, podia perceber claramente que o outro se encontrava acordado, ou quase isso. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios.

"Acredita em Deus, Duo?"

Um riso baixo e cristalino quebrou por um momento o silencio que se encontrava no aposento. Não era um riso de deboche, e sim um riso sincero.

"O único Deus em que acredito é em Shinigami..."

"Então por que carrega o símbolo de Cristo?"

"Apenas uma lembrança Heero..."

Pode perceber as duas violetas se abrindo e lhe fitando, um olhar meio perdido entre o mundo de Morfeu e a realidade. Olhando para aquele rosto tão perto do seu milhares de duvidas e questões assolavam sua mente, como se o americano pudesse revelá-las e lhe dar uma resposta coerente para todas. E ao mesmo tempo, a lembrança de que tudo simplesmente poderia acabar dali a algumas horas e em um local não muito de onde se encontravam assolava sua mente, iria perder tudo e não podia fazer nada para impedir.

"O quê você faria se esse fosse seu ultimo dia vivo, Duo?"

Novamente o riso do americano, aquele mesmo riso que lhe enchia de uma paz que não confessaria nem sobre tortura. Duo agora se apoiava nos cotovelos e lhe fitava de modo doce, como que escolhendo palavras para a resposta.

"Viveria."

A cara de espanto e perplexidade de Heero fez com que uma nova onda de riso escapasse dos lábios cheios do americano, talvez uma resposta simples e direta como essa não era o esperado pelo japonês, mas aquela era a verdade, simples e pura.

"O quê mais eu poderia fazer Heero? Me desesperar? Oras, acho que isso não se encaixa muito na minha personalidade...Não?"

Os olhos prucias se fecharam por um momento, as informações sendo rapidamente captadas e processadas pelo consciente do nihonjin. A resposta era realmente obvia, algo simples e algo que realmente deveria ser seguido, nada mais do que isso. Mas ainda lhe vinha a duvida, a incerteza de algo que lhe era desconhecido.

"Mas não se arrependeria de nada...?"

"Você se arrepende Heero?"

O minuto de silêncio fez com que os tic tacs do despertador posicionado estrategicamente sobre a escrivaninha fosse o único barulho do cômodo. Um momento para pensar, uma duvida.

"Não sei..."

"Então se arrepende."

Os orbes prucias se abriram em sinal claro de espanto, não poderia ser tão fácil de ser lido dessa forma. Mas não deveria mais se assombrar com o americano, ele já lhe conhecia melhor do que si mesmo, por diversas vezes e em sua mente, sabia que ele estava certo. Arrependia-se de diversas coisas que havia feito antes, durante e após os períodos de guerra, todos possuíam esse arrependimento. Algumas vezes por realmente ter feito algo ou por ter deixado passar uma oportunidade.

"Não pode se arrepender Heero. Tentar arrumar um erro, mas se arrepender de algo jamais. Com o arrependimento se diz que vem o conhecimento, acho o contrario. Apenas quando nos damos conta de que podemos nos arrepender é que a constatação de que nunca mais devemos fazer aquilo, por um ou outro motivo, nos atinge. Vivemos nossa vida de modo intenso, único."

"Duo..."

Começou de modo incerto, as palavras dele tinham sentido. Então como simplesmente lhe contar que tudo poderia acabar assim, sem ser a vontade de um dos dois e sem poderem fazer algo para impedir...Não havia um modo fácil.

"Duo... Nós podemos morrer durante essa madrugada..."

"Eu sei."

O olhar de conformismo e aceitação do americano lhe atingindo de modo certeiro. Ele...sabia?

"O projeto _Large Hadron Collider_, ou LHC, entrará em funcionamento essa noite, correto?"

"Como você...?"

"Sei?" Um sorriso percorrendo o lábios e fazendo com que os dois violetas se curvassem em um riso divertido. "Fui eu quem acessou os sites sobre esse assunto no seu laptop, andei fuçando na área de física nele."

"Você não tem medo...? Quer dizer, se algo der errado, as conseqüências vão ser catastróficas."

"Medo eu tenho, um pouco de receio seria melhor colocado. Mas, Heero, não vivemos com essa incerteza durante a guerra? Cada dia não era o nosso ultimo? Nem eu, nem você tínhamos a certeza de que acordaríamos no dia seguinte, então creio que estou conformado com essa idéia já. Como acabei de lhe falar: não me arrependo de nada do que fiz, foi uma decisão minha. Vivi minha vida plenamente e intensamente. Como diria os boêmios do passado: Carpe Diem!"

O japonês parou e refletiu por um momento, Duo estava certo. Não tinha mais o que se arrepender, o que passara era exatamente passado, nada que fizesse agora iria acertar seus erros. Vivia os dias da melhor maneira que conhecia agora e se a morte lhe viesse em algumas horas...Podia apenas aceitá-la.

Segurou com delicadeza o queixo de traços finos e tombando para cima do rosto mais novo juntou os lábios em um beijo terno e suave. Nem muito apressado, nem muito devagar. Um beijo doce, meloso, quente, simples. Desfez o beijo e encontrou os dois violetas abertos quando abriu seus próprios olhos: Duo sempre abria os olhos após ele, nunca antes. Sorriu ante essa mudança.

"Eu te amo..."

Deixou a frase se perder no meio da escuridão do quarto e se ajeitando novamente na cama, puxou o corpo menor para mais perto de si e enlaçou a cintura do mesmo, fazendo com que Duo descansasse sua cabeça em seu ombro. Uma posição que gostava de ficar e que seria mais do que o paraíso para ele. O roçar de ciclos em seu pescoço lhe fez perceber que o outro fechava os olhos, tentando se entregar novamente ao sono, ato seguido por ele logo em seguida. Não precisava da resposta, sabia dos sentimentos do americano para com si, disso jamais duvidaria. E nem que a morte realmente chegasse naquele momento para ambos, isso não importava mais. Estava vivendo o momento, o agora. Se o amanhã não chegasse, bem, paciência. E com esse pensamento em mente que as suas ultimas palavras escaparam em um sussurro antes de finalmente se reder ao sono.

"Carpe diem..."

oOoOoOo

**Cantinho obscuro da autora**

Yoie o/

Bem, essa história do LHC, ou Large Hadron Collider, ser ligado durante essa noite é verdade.

O LHC é o maior acelerador de partículas do mundo, com um perímetro de 27Km de extensão ele se localiza a 100 metros de profundidade na divisa entre a França e a Suíça. Está programado para ser ativado no dia 10 de Setembro de 2008, pena que não sei o horário, mas parece que vai ser algo em torno de 3:30 am e 5:00 am horário de Brasília. O objetivo dessa máquina é recriar o Big Bang, em quantidade menor de matéria, mas com densidade de energia equivalente. Alguns estudiosos cogitam o fato de que se algo der errado, um pequeno (na verdade totalmente microscópico) buraco negro vai ser criado, podendo chegar a destruir a Terra.

Se vai acontecer ou não o erro, se vai dar certo ou não o experimento, eu não sei. Espero que dê certo. Mas se der errado, não tenho medo do que pode acontecer. Esse lance do buraco negro já foi falado que não vai ser potente, logo a idéia de que a Terra seria destruída não parece ser válida... mas nunca se sabe lol

Como fiquei sabendo do assunto hoje (09/09/2008), me vi em questões de minutos, pesquisando e querendo saber mais e logo a idéia para a fic foi surgindo. Na verdade a dita cuja fic foi toda feita na minha mente no horário em que volto para casa do trabalho...mas como não tinha nada para anotar, ela acabou ficando um pouco diferente do que imaginei. O contexto continua o mesmo.

Para quem quiser saber mais sobre o LHC, segue uns links ai em baixo, é só substituir tudo pelos caracteres corretos, ok?

http(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)blog(ponto)uncovering(ponto)org(barra)archives(barra)2008(barra)08(barra)lhc(underline)a(underline)maquina(underline)do(underline)fim(underline)do(underline)mundo(ponto)html

http(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)www(ponto)realizanews(ponto)com(ponto)br(barra)verNoticia(ponto)php?id598

Espero que o site não coma os links lol

Bem, como não sei o que vai acontecer...Foi um prazer conhecer todos vocês o/ Tentem mandar review até a meia noite, que é garantido que eu respondo lol

Se sobrevivermos...eu respondo os outros review lol

Ja nee

Keiko Maxwell

09 de Setembro de 2008


End file.
